In general, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide communication to users, while ensuring the mobility of the users. Owing to the drastic development of technology, the mobile communication systems have reached a development stage in which high-speed data communication service as well as voice communication service can be provided. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has worked on standardization of Long Term Evolution (LTE) as one of future-generation mobile communication systems. LTE is a technology that enables high-speed packet communication at up to 100 Mbps higher than current available data rates, with the aim at commercialization by around 2010. Compared to voice service, resources can be allocated according to the amount of data to be transmitted and a channel state in data service. Accordingly, a scheduler can allocate transmission resources, taking into account the amount of resources used for data transmission, a channel state, and the amount of data in a wireless communication system such as a mobile communication system. The same thing can apply to an LTE system as a future-generation mobile communication system. Thus, a scheduler of an evolved Node B (eNB or eNode B) can manage and allocate resources in the LTE system. An evolution of LTE, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) that increases transmission rates by applying various new techniques to LTE is under active discussion. One of the new techniques can be Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP). CoMP is a transmission scheme in which a plurality of cells transmit signals through cooperation to a UE that can be relatively remote from an eNB or experiences severe interference from a neighbor cell.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.